The Snake's princess
by PinkWithCuriosity
Summary: Draco is finally having to work for the girl. What is it that is so intriguing about this one? Could it be that she may not want him or that she's going to make him work for the prize?
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: Everything belongs to J.K**

* * *

The minute I stepped into the dank Potions room I felt my breath catch in my throat. I spotted most of my Slytherin friends but no empty seat was available. _Typical. _I thought. _Leave it to Slytherins not to think of anyone besides themselves._ I always dreaded the first day of lessons. No one was properly prepared to get back to the 12 inch essays and complicated assignments. My thoughts however were interrupted. 

"Take your seat now Miss Marsh. We have no time for wasting."

"S-sorry Professor."

"Just sit. I'm sure you've learned that much here, as you are in your sixth year."

I felt my cheeks turn cherry red and a cold hand grabbed my wrist down into a seat. "For a Slytherin, Snape sure doesn't seem to like you very much. He treats you as a Gryffindor."

I looked to my left to see who was whispering so close to my ear and found that same cold hand had moved to my thigh. "Well thank you for that dreadfully obvious piece of information Draco but if you don't mind removing your hand, I can pay attention to the lesson at hand."

His pale face spread into a grin as his eyebrow slowly arched. He removed his hand but not with haste. "Always so feisty with me Naomi. Could it be built up sexual frustration?"

I simply ignored the ridiculous question and tried to stay focused on Snape's monotone voice. After twenty minutes I was in Snape's cabinet searching for snake skin to add to the potion I was making. As soon as I returned to my table, Pansy walked straight up to Draco with a hideous smile plastered on her face.

"Oh Draco your potion looks absolutely marvelous!"

"Actually Pansy, Naomi has been doing most of the work," he said in a bored voice without so much as even glancing at her.

"Oh right silly me. Naomi, why is it you haven't spoken with Dumbledore yet?"

"What exactly would I be talking to him about Pansy?" Draco looked up from his parchment full of quidditch drawings, becoming interested in the conversation.

"The whole Slytherin house is still wondering why you haven't asked to be transferred to Gryffindor yet. We all know it was the most awful mistake to be put in with such a pureblood house where you don't belong." She shot her nasty eyes in my direction with a grimace that made me want to hit her.

"Pansy you know the sorting hat never makes mistakes. She was meant to be put in Slytherin. Besides that, she is pureblood you twit." Pansy gave a tut and looked highly embarrassed. She soon waddled off to her table and snapped at everyone who even bothered talking to her. I began stirring the potion counterclockwise as if nothing had happened. I saw those silver eyes staring at me and it soon became very distracting.

"What Draco!" Everything he did I loathed. I dreaded being around him almost as much as I dreaded being in the same room as Pansy.

"I don't even get a proper thanks?"

"And why would you get one?" I quit stirring and looked at him inquisitively.

"Well I did just tell Pansy off for you."

"Do you honestly expect something for that Malfoy? She is a twit and not hard to out smart. You didn't do anything brilliant." I merely looked bored and got back to my potion. I soon felt hot breath on my ear and lips just grazing the tip.

"I was hoping for a proper thank you. Perhaps tonight in the Room of Requirement?" I turned my head and gave Malfoy my most seductive smile I could muster.

"Well if that's what you had in mind," my hand slowly slid up his leg escaping a faint groan from his lips, "then you are bloody out of your mind!" Just then the bell rang and I quickly gathered up my things. I escaped the dungeon before Malfoy had proper time to analyze what had just happened.

**

* * *

****A/N-There's the first chapter. Review to keep me writing because I barely have time to do so. If I know readers like it, it will encourage me to take my time on more.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: J.K is the mastermind here, not me.

_I decided to go ahead and write another Chapter since my first was so short. Hope everyone likes it and please just dont flame._

* * *

"Ron!" I ran into a startled looking red-head cutie. "I was just looking for you actually."

"What's going on Naomi? You look a bit-well frantic." I interrupted his worried gaze by locking him in a deep kiss. I held onto his neck and thrust my hips into his while kissing him as long and deep as possible. I heard a similar moan as to the one I had just made Malfoy let out not ten minutes sooner.

"Ron we need to right now. No exceptions. Skip your next class."

"Well I actually have a free block but why right now? Did something happen?" I hated when Ron did this. We had secretly been friends for three years and went to each other with our sexual frustration. We never had the urge to be talked about, with the rivalries of our houses and all, so we never told anyone how we would often call each other for a little snogging or whatever it was we wanted.

My third year at Hogwarts my father had passed away. I ran into the bathroom crying, not noticing it wasn't the girls lavatory. Ron was in there washing his hands and let out a slight yelp at my presence. "Oh great! This isn't even the right bathroom!" I wailed harder and harder. Ron shakily put both his arms around me and tried his best to comfort me. Like any normal person, even though we were strangers, he asked what he could do to help. It was wrong of me, but I needed something to clear my mind.

"Kiss me."

"Wha-what? I hardly figure that's going to solve anything."

"Ron you said it was?"

"Yeah. Ron Weasley."

"Well Ron you said you wanted to do anything that would make me feel better, so kiss me."

He stared at me, mouth slightly hanging open with the most dazed look on his face. His nose crinkled, eyebrows hunched, and his mouth began to flap like he was going to say something but words couldn't find him. "Honestly Ron. I'm only asking for a kiss. Do you not find me attractive?" My insides flipped at this question for fear of his response. I needed someone, anyone, and this bloke was rather cute and had plump cherry lips, all I wanted was a clear mind. My eyes began to water as Ron struggled with his answer.

"Of course I find you attractive! Anyone would be out of their mind not to." My auburn hair fell to the middle of my back and my bright green eyes were glossy from the tears. I felt the hesitation in Ron's movement but he slowly touched his lips to mine. I hungrily kissed him back and flung him on the cold floor. He let out a little cry of shock and ever since we would meet up when we needed something to take our mind off of a situation. Not healthy, but if you have ever shagged Ron Weasley you'd be skipping over the health section and eating a dozen donuts every morning.

"Nothing happened. It's just that, well Ron it's been all summer since a good shag and frankly seeing Professor Snape first thing this morning didn't really help the situation out you know?" He nodded his head in agreement and I slowly rubbed my hips against his.

"Must you do that Naomi? You make it impossible to say no."

"That is my intention Ron." After one more lingering kiss I pulled him off to the Room of Requirement.

The weird thing about the setup with Ron is I truly felt no feelings towards him. He was my friend and a good shag when I needed one. I never got jealous when I saw him talking to other girls, and would often pass little messages on to help him out a bit. I had no other love interests so the thing with Ron was absolutely perfect.

"Ouch!" My books sprawled out all over the corridor as I rubbed my hurt stomach. "Watch where you're going you stupid twit! Oh. Malfoy."

"Naomi. I'm running late for Transfiguration. Not that I owe an explanation to you." he grimaced at me and started muttering under his breath.

I truly did loath the blonde freak and I felt how much hostility he had against me after all I had done to turn him down. The remaining book in my arm bit me extremely hard and my skin broke. Malfoy began to laugh and I realized he was saying a charm under his breath the whole time.

"Oh bugger off!" I slammed him into the wall hearing a loud _thunk _and strut away. I heard him cursing until I turned the corridor.

The next few days I met with Ron regularly. I had never been this way before but I found myself staring hungrily at almost any boy who would pass me. Ron didn't seem to mind the frequent visits to the Room of Requirement, Myrtle's bathroom, my dorm, his dorm, the area near the lake, or even the Forbidden Forest.

To my dismay none of this would allow me to keep away from Potions. I absolutely dreaded the subject and of course my partner. On my way into the classroom I dropped a note right on Ron's lap. He looked at me questionably and slowly un-folded the piece of parchment.

"What was that about?" Malfoy hissed into my ear.

"Honestly Malfoy, not everything revolves around you and your ridiculous pompous self." I sneered at him. He then kicked me hard in my shin which caused me to bite my lip so hard blood began to trickle down. Malfoy only smiled. Not two seconds later a paper airplane hit me in my arm. I picked up the object and opened it.

_You know I would have no problem at all agreeing Naomi, but I can't tonight. We're pulling a double quidditch practice so I wont be back into the dorm until eleven tonight. I still haven't written that 10 inch essay for Herbology either._

I turned around and gave a pouty face to Ron, trying to look as irresistible as possible. He only nodded back to the parchment so I continued reading.

_I'm really sorry but perhaps you can find someone else for tonight?_ _It wouldn't be difficult. I've heard the boys talking in the lavatories, locker room, and in the Hall. They all_ _fancy you one way or another_. _So if you are desperate ask any bloke and he'll agree._

I was getting very irritated. Ron was explaining himself so deeply it started getting me fired up. He made it sound as if I was dependent on him and I would be at a loss if we couldn't shag just for one night. Well Ron Weasley was wrong. I'd be fine. He didn't have to think of ludicrous suggestions to try and "help me." I did take his last few words into suggestion however. Ron was the only boy at Hogwarts I had even snogged. Surely I could find someone else just to snog for a little while in between essays. I drifted my attention back to the parchment.

_Anyways, I'm free tomorrow night and will be needing your presence because of the work load I'll have to endure tomorrow. Uh well, sorry again, enjoy your partner the best you can today!_

_-Ron_

I was still infuriated by his thickness but a sneeze grabbed my attention away from it..

"Excuse me. Didn't mean to interrupt you from your important letter from Weasel," Malfoy sneered.

I put my nose straight up to his and said as intimidating as possible, " Don't waste your time being jealous. You have no choice in hell _Draco."_

* * *

_Well there you are. The 2nd chapter. Tell me what you think by reviewing._


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is. Review people! It isn't that difficult to do

* * *

Nine o'clock hit and I wasn't feeling as okay without having my night with Ron. The hours seemed to slowly drip by and it was completely impossible to even attempt doing my loads of homework. I sat down for a period of two minutes and found myself cursing whoever thought of teaching young witches and warlocks to transfigure things. I popped out of my seat, with some frightened looks from first years, and started patrolling the corridors. Surely there was something I could find to do, or perhaps, even someone.

"What are you doing out of your chambers past hours?" interrogated a very pestering blonde.

"Do you stalk me or something Malfoy? I just needed to clear my head. It's really no trouble to you how I spend my time."

"Actually Naomi, it is. I am a prefect and I must enforce the rules. It would give me no greater pleasure than to offer detention to you for tomorrow evening."

I stormed straight up to his egotistical self and slammed him up against the corridor wall. "What is your problem with me Malfoy? Do you have nothing better to do with your time than to create miserable situations for me?"

His lips were almost grazing mine as he rebuttalled to my question. "Torturing you is truly my greatest pleasure Naomi." I slapped him hard across his face, but expecting this, he quickly spun me around and slammed me into the same spot he was previously pinned. "Don't pull stuff like that. It isn't going to work." He moved his body closer to mine so our torsos were touching. He had my left hand forced above my head and my right just below my waist. His strength surprised me and I couldn't move one single inch even if I wanted to. His facial expression remained constant, authoritative.

My breathing got heavier, as did his, and we stayed there, staring. Neither of us moved except for the occasional thrust of Malfoy's hips against mine. All I wanted to do was hit him once more. I felt the fury rushing through every vain in his body, wanting to explode towards me. Finally, we broke. His lips weren't on mine fast enough and we wrestled to claim dominance on one another. My body was thrown upon the corridor time and time again. I grabbed his fluorescent locks and slammed both our bodies onto the wall, making a faint sound of pain escape from his mouth.

Our hands were ripping the other's robes off, as it remained a fight to see whose clothes could come off first. "You're nothing more than filthy muggle lover," Malfoy sneered as his hands traveled to the button on my skirt.

"I truly loathe you Malfoy," I rallied, as I ripped his shirt completely off, ignoring the buttons spilling onto the concrete. Our bodies were tangled on the cold, damp floor but we couldn't focus on anything besides each other. Malfoy had pulled my skirt off and I hastily helped him with his pants. Our breathing had reached a sonic boom point, as Malfoy's mouth traveled over my chest.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!"

Malfoy and I pulled back from one another in an instant looking quite ridiculous. The voice had scared the hell out of us because we had been quite unaware of anything around us for the past twenty minutes. Our hair was tussled and I had fallen back onto my arms in only my knickers. Malfoy's abs were exposed and was left in only his white boxers, he quickly put his hand in a particular area.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF A CORRIDOR! ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Keep your voice down Potter. I could reprimand you for being out of your bed past curfew."

"Is that what you were doing with Naomi? Reprimanding her?"

"Shut it Harry. It isn't that big of deal. It's not like you haven't ever done this before. Well okay maybe not this particular place but it's only shagging!" I then realized how naked I was from Harry's traveling eyes and picked up Malfoy's cloak from the ground, then wrapped it around my body.

"Are you going to give us some privacy Potter or would you like to stay and watch?" Malfoy grimaced.

Before Harry even had a chance to answer I had summoned all my clothes and began to walk away in Malfoy's cloak. "Oh and Malfoy, this doesn't change anything." With one quick swipe of my wand, I sent Malfoy crashing into the wall while summoning his boxers into my hands.

Both boys were in shock but Harry quickly sprinted in the opposite direction I was going, and Malfoy was left trying to find his wand and remaining clothing.

I sat quietly in the warm, black leather chair next to the sizzling fire in the Slytherin common room. The door swung open and in tromped Malfoy with his shirt wrapped around his waist. I didn't even bother to look up from my copy of the previous morning's _Daily Prophet._ Malfoy stood smoldering, staring at me. I merely turned the page and scanned the moving pictures.

"What the bloody hell is your problem Naomi?" Malfoy screamed at me.

I casually looked up from the paper with an annoyed expression on my face. " I don't know what you mean Malfoy. I didn't do anything."

"Didn't do anything? Didn't do anything? You left me in the corridor with no boxers nor a robe! Peeves spotted me practically naked and started throwing garbage at me!"

"Malfoy, I don't see how that's my fault. All I did was leave because Harry was standing there staring at my body. I felt rather uncomfortable," I gazed back at the _Prophet _not really wanting to deal with Malfoy at the moment.

"You mean to tell me, out of all the times you shagged Weasley you never did it with Potter? That's bollocks Naomi and you know it." I stormed out of my seat and slammed Malfoy down onto the leather couch.

"Watch it _Draco_. You don't know anything so don't pretend like you do."

"Wow." Malfoy looked up at me obviously pleased with himself. "I didn't know it was such a touchy subject. You throw yourself on Weasley and me, I just figured Potter got a part in the action."

I jumped on Malfoy with a screech and hit him square in the nose. "Don't talk to me like that Malfoy. It's not your place. And I never threw myself on you."

"You just did," Malfoy said through clenched teeth while he nursed his bloody nose.

I sighed in disgust and began to pull myself off of his lap when his wrist wrapped down on my arm. "What are you doing Malfoy," I said with no hint of interest.

"I know we both can't stand each other but we are both attracted to one another."

"What makes you think that I'm attracted to you?"

"Well if your intention was to just hit me you wouldn't have jumped on my lap or straddled me for that matter."

I shook my head furiously. "That doesn't mean anything."

"I think it means something," he whispered into my ear.

"What can I do to so you'll just leave me alone?"

His mouth remained next to my ear as he replied, " I don't think you want me to leave you alone." I couldn't argue. I sat there with his arms roaming my back and I felt that same sensation I had felt not twenty minutes ago. I slowly stood up and he peered at me inquisitively.

"Where are you going?" I didn't reply but instead slowly got on my knees and moved his thin shirt, his only article of clothing, away from his body. I heard his quick in take of breath as he felt the heat from my mouth, but there was no argument.


End file.
